


Stiles Winchester

by sososophiexoxo



Series: Sophie's Stilinski Family Roulette [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososophiexoxo/pseuds/sososophiexoxo
Summary: Stiles has just one rule he has to follow, keep away from the supernatural. Obviously, he failed spectacularly. So when his overprotective brothers come to town, he has a decision to make: Keep lying and keep the live you have, or say the truth and lose everything.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jody Mills & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jody Mills & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Sophie's Stilinski Family Roulette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 747





	Stiles Winchester

Stiles went pale when he saw the black Impala in his driveway. He looked to Derek, who was driving him Home. 

“Whose car is that?” Derek frowned and Stiles went even paler. 

“Friend. I didn’t even know that they would come.” He was nervous, he hadn’t seen his brothers in months. But the bigger problem was that he hadn’t told them about the pack, or even Scott. Derek had to leave. 

“We’re still on for tonight?” Derek parked the car directly behind the Impala. 

“Can't you do it without me today?” Derek frowned. 

“Why?” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“I haven’t seen those friends in months, please?” he pleased. 

“And I can’t come with you?” he sighed. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Derek growled lowly, but nodded. 

“Okay, call me?” Stiles beamed at his boyfriend and nodded. 

“Of course.” With one last look at Derek, Stiles got out of the car and almost ran to the house. 

When he was inside, his Brothers were already waiting for him. 

“Sam, Dean!” he barked into their arms. 

“Mischief.” Dean pulled his youngest Brother against himself and hurried his face in Stiles hair. “I missed you so much.” He whispered, like it was his best guarded secret. 

Stiles beamed up at him and then turned to Sam. 

“Hey Sammy.” Sam grinned and pulled Stiles on for a hug. 

“I swear every time I see you; you’ve grown.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but laughed. 

“It wouldn’t be like that if you weren’t always gone for so long.” Sam laughed. 

“You’re probably right.” 

The Brothers sat down and the older two looked expectantly at their youngest. 

“What?” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Well, are you going to tell us what you did these past few months?” Stiles rolled his eyes, but complied. Of course, he didn’t tell them what he really did, no. They would have him pack his bags and faster by Jody, then he could say 'Family Business'. 

Not that he could blame them, not really. They all knew that Supernatural beings took never kindly to a Winchester. It was a wonder that nothing came for revenge his way so far. Not that Stiles complained. 

When he was finished, his brothers looked satisfying. 

“You keeping out of trouble?” Stiles grinned. 

“Never.” 

After that they talked till late in the evening, when Stiles remembered that they hadn’t eaten anything. 

“I’m going to make something to eat.” Sam nodded and took a sip from his beer. 

“Where is the Sheriff?” Stiles stiffed. 

“At the station.” Dean frowned. 

“What do you mean he’s at work? We’ve been here for hours; shouldn’t he be back by now?” Stiles shrugged and left for the kitchen. Dean looked after his Brother and then to Sam. “Tell me I’m not the only one who thinks that that’s crazy.” 

“No. Me too.” They listened to the sounds from the Kitchen, both lost in their own thoughts. 

When Stiles finally reemerged from the Kitchen, he balanced three plates on his arms and held two more beers in his hands. 

“What did you do the last months?” Dean shrugged. 

“Saving People.” 

“Hunting things.” Sam grinned. 

“The family business” finished Stiles with an eye roll. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Dean laughed. 

“It was okay. Nothing major happened, which is good, but also boring.” 

“We were by Jody, for Dinner. She asked about you. You should call more.” Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah, I know. I try, but I just have so much to do, with Junior year and everything.” Sam nodded understanding. 

“I know, still.” Stiles shrugged and then stopped eating. 

“I’m tired. I’ll go to bed.” he smiled at his brothers. “goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” the brothers waited till they heard Stiles bedroom door, bevor they spoke again. 

“Something is wrong.” Dean nodded. 

“Definitely. Something is very wrong.” Sam sighed, when Dean continued. “But we can’t do anything about it today. We can try to talk with him tomorrow.”

*****

The next morning, Dean woke up to screaming. He looked beside him, just to see Sam starring back at him. Dean jumped out of bed and ran to the room across the hall. He threw the door open, just to see his little brother trashing in his bed and screaming his lungs out. Immediately Dean was at his side and caught stiles wrists. 

“Stiles! Stiles! It's just a Dream. A bad Dream.” he tried to snap his brother out of it, but to no avail. Finally, he just pulled him to his chest and rocked him slowly. Stiles stopped screaming, but still wasn’t really awake. He whimpered a last time, bevor his fingers tightened around Deans arms. 

“Dean?” Dean tightened his arms around Stiles again, bevor he answered. 

“Yes, yes I’m here.” Stiles nodded and then relaxed against his brother. Dean still rocked them back and forth, while Stiles calmed down. “Do you want to lay down again?” again a nod, so Dean slowly stood up, while he pulled Stiles up with him. After he placed his brother back in bed, he sat down beside him. Stiles still hadn't let go of his Arm. 

“Stay?” Stiles looked up at his brother with huge brown eyes and Dean immediately caved. He laid down beside him and let Stiles cuddle in his side. Dean looked down at him and then to Sam, who stood in the door way. They waited till Stiles breath evened out, before they spoke. 

“Is he okay?” Dean shrugged with the shoulder without Stiles. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t think so. He was pretty shaken up.” Sam nodded. 

“We should call Jody. I don’t like what's going on here.” Dean sighed and stroked Stiles hair. 

“Me neither. I don’t like that the Sheriff never came home. Jody told us that he is a good man, but... Stiles is 17. He is a Winchester; he can take care of himself, but still. John adopted him. He can't just leave if he feels like it. Let's call Jody tomorrow when Stiles is at school and ask her what she thinks about this.” Sam nodded. 

“You want me to stay here?” Dean shrugged and looked back down at Stiles. 

“You want Sammy to stay?” Stiles made a noise at the back of his throat and moved his hand in the direction of Sam's voice. Dean snorted. “I think that is a yes.” 

Sam laughed softly, but moved to the bed, while Dean pushed himself and Stiles to the wall. Stiles curled up between his brothers and fell back asleep. 

“The kid really owes us.”

* * *

After Dean had dropped Stiles off the next morning, the Brothers sat around the table in Stiles kitchen and called Jody. 

“ _If it aren't two of my favorite boys._ ” . 

Sam grinned “Hello Jody.” 

“ _Aren’t you supposed to be with the little one?_ ” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“We are. He is just at school. We want to spend time with him, not ruin his High School career.” Jody snorted. 

“ _Of course. So, what happened? Why are you calling?_ ” Dean sighed. 

“Something is wrong. When we came here, the Sheriff was gone. We stayed the whole night and he never came back. Stiles didn’t seem surprised.” Sam nodded beside him. 

“ _Well, he is a Sheriff. He has a lot to do. But that’s not the only thing you're worried about, right?_ ” 

“No. Last night, he had a nightmare. He was screaming his lungs out, laud enough to wake the dead. That kind of dreams doesn’t come from a bad grade.” Jody made an agreeing sound. 

“ _It’s at least highly unlikely. How long are you going to stay?_ ” 

“We don’t know yet. But at least long enough to sort out whatever is happening to our brother. You could come by.” Jody laughed. 

“ _You know what? I will call Stiles, and you call me again tomorrow. When nothing changes, I will talk to my Boss about coming down to you guys, how does that sound?_ ” Dean sighed relieved. 

“Thank you. We’ll get in touch, bye.” 

“ _Bye._ ” Sam looked at Dean and sighed. 

“I just hope that we can help him. Did you see the bags under is eyes?” Dean nodded. 

“Yeah. That was not the first night that he didn’t sleep well.” he frowned and crossed his arms. “Also, where is the Sheriff? Jody said that he is maybe just bussy, but we are here for almost 24 hours. He should be here by now.” he stood up and turned to the stairs. 

“What are you doing?” he turned back around. 

“I’m going to see how moved out the Sheriff really is.” Sam thought for a moment, before he followed his older brother upstairs, to the Sheriffs bedroom. 

When they opened the door, Sam was shocked by the blankness of the room. A big double bed was sitting in the middle of the room, the bed was made and the closet doors open, but no clothes inside. The whole room had a layer of dust. 

“He hasn’t been here for weeks.” Dean nodded. 

“At least.” he sighed. “I guess we can prepare for a visit from Jody. She will want to make sure that Stiles is okay.” Sam made an agreeing sound. 

“We can tell him when he gets back from school. Let's talk to Argent. See if he knows anything about it.” Dean nodded and then left the room. 

The brothers drove to the Apartment building where the Argents lived and parked the Impala in front. Sam knocked, when they stopped by the right Apartment. Argent opened the door and groaned. 

“What are you two doing here?” Dean smirked. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. We wanted to check in on our Brother. You're keeping him safe?” Chris rolled with his eyes and stepped aside to let the brothers in. 

“I’m giving my best, but the boy is definitely a Winchester with the amount of trouble he is constantly in.” the sat down in the living room. “Boys always in trouble, but I’m trying. My daughter is friends with him.” Sam nodded. 

“That's good. Is he good?” Chris frowned. 

“Haven't you already spoken to him?” again a nod. 

“Yeah, we have, but we don’t really believe him.” Chris frowned deeper. 

“Why?” Dean sighed. 

“Because the Sheriff, the man who is supposed to look after him, hasn’t been in the house in weeks.” the hunter gave the brothers a disbelieving look. 

“You're kidding, right? Where else should he be?” Sam shrugged. 

“That would be one of the things we are trying to find out.”

*****

Stiles grinned when he heard the tell-tale sound of the Impala engine. The werewolves looked at him confused, all but off Scott, who just rolled his eyes. 

“How long are they staying?” Stiles shrugged. 

“Don't know, don’t care. It will ruin the fun if I know when they are gonna leave.” he rolled his eyes in a ‘duh’ motion. Scott snorted. 

“I swear, you have the weirdest family in the world.” Stiles laughed and shrugged. 

“Probably.” 

The Impala stopped before the school and Stiles made his way to the car, when his brothers got out of the car. Dean came over and grinned at Scott. 

“Scott, nice to see you again.” Scott smiled. 

“Hi Dean.” Sam stepped beside his Brothers and smiled at Stiles friends. Then he looked down at Stiles. 

“You ready to go, Mietek?” Stiles rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m good.” his brothers nodded and then nodded to Stiles friends. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Stiles grinned at his Friends and followed his brother to the car. When they were out of earshot, Scott turned to Isaac. 

“They smelled weird; don’t you think?” Isaac nodded. 

“Yeah. I smelled it too. Should we talk to Derek about this?” Scott shook his head. 

“No. Stiles trusts them, he will come to us if something is wrong.” Isaac shrugged. 

“Okay.”

*****

A few hours later they meet again at the Hale house. Stiles came in with grocery bags in his Hand. 

“Is anyone gonna help me, or do I have to do it all by myself?” he called out and a few seconds later Cora and Isaac, followed by Erica came running. They took the bags out of his hands and disappeared in the direction of the Kitchen. Stiles smiled. “Thanks, where is Derek?” he got no answer, so he just went in direction of Derek's study. 

“Hey, Sourwolf. I’m back.” he leaned against the door frame, and smiled at his Boyfriend mate. 

“Hey.” then he frowned, when he saw Stiles smile drop. “What's wrong?” Stiles took a step inside and closed the door behind himself. 

“I have to tell you something.” 

“Of course, what is it?” Stiles took a deep breath and sat down in front of Derek's desk. 

“It’s about the car you saw yesterday.” Derek tensed. “The car doesn’t belong just to old family friends; it belongs to my brothers.” Derek’s frown deepened. 

“What? I didn’t even know that you have brothers.” Stiles nodded. 

“I know. I’m...I’m not supposed to tell anyone. Like I’m not supposed to tell anyone that I’m adopted.” Derek blinked confused at his mate. 

“You lost me.” Stiles laughed softly. 

“I’m a member of two very powerful families. My parents meet by chance, and got me. It was way too dangerous to keep me, so a few months after my birth, I was adopted by John and Claudia Stilinski. If I tell you the Name of the families, you have to promise me to not get mad.” he looked at Derek and waited for him to agree. Derek gave him a sharp nod and clenched his jaw in anticipation. 

“My mother's Name, is Lena Kamiński. She is from a polish Hunter family.” Derek blinked, but didn’t move. “My father is John Winchester.” a sharp intake of breath. Stiles refused to look up. 

“Is your Name even Stiles Stilinski?” Stiles chuckled lowly. 

“It never was, you knew that. My name is Światosław Mieczysław Winchester-Kamiński and I’m a Hunter in fifth generation.” Stiles still refused to look at Derek, even though every fiber in his being wanted him to. 

“Why did you never tell me?” he whimpered by the sound of Derek's voice. 

“It was too dangerous. You know the reputation that my brothers have, if anyone knew that I was a Winchester, they would come after me. Do you know what happened to my other brother, Adam?” Derek shook his head. 

“There was a fourth?” Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah. His name was Adam Milligan. He was 20 when he died. He got caught up in the Familie Business. A Ghoul, seeking for revenge came his way and killed Adam and his mother. Sam and Dean where too late. They knew already about me, so after Adam they never tried to take me away from here. But they send the Argents here.” 

“To kill us.” Stiles jerked his head up with a horrified expression. 

“No! Of course not!” he took a deep breath. “They send the Argents here when they heard that they wanted to lay low, because of Allison. They owed my brothers a favor, so they asked if they could move here to watch me!” another deep breath. “My brothers are afraid that the same thing that happened to Adam, will happen to me. They would do anything to keep me safe. If I steep one toe out of line, I get relocated to a Sheriff friend of my brothers, who adopts Kids who had a run in with the supernatural.” Stiles looked back down. 

“So, they don’t know?” he shook his head. 

“They can’t. They are not the kind of Hunters who just kill, they are acting after the codex, but still.” Derek nodded. “please don’t be mad at me.” 

Derek sighed and run his hand over his face. 

“Stiles, I don’t know what you want me to do! You lied to me, about everything!” Stiles jumped out of his seat. 

“That’s not true! You never asked me, if Stiles was my real name. And I couldn’t tell you about my family. Can you honestly tell me, that you wouldn’t have tried to kill me? Or that Peter wouldn’t have tried? Or anyone from the Alpha pack? If anyone knew who I really was, I would be dead!” Derek jumped also out of his seat. 

“You lied to me? You're my mate and you lied to me. And now your brothers are here, what do you think they are going to do when they find out about us? When they find out that you, a human, a hunter, are running with wolves? They will kill us! You said it yourself, they would do almost everything to keep you safe.” Stiles scoffed. 

“The only thing keeping you alive right now is me!” he pointed at himself. “And I'm not even talking about my brothers! I am the one who is keeping your pack together. I am the one feeding your pack. The one talking to them about bad grades or relationship problems. I'm the one talking to Isaac when he wakes up from a nightmare about his father. How dare you suggest that I would let anything happen to _my_ pack? _My_ puppies!” he was seething with anger at this point. Derek's eyes were glowing with Anger, but so were Stiles'. 

“You are angry at me?! You are the Hunter! You are the one who kept a whole life from me!” Stiles laughed. 

“Oh really? I’m the one who lies? I guess that means we are not going to talk about your family, or how much you kept hidden until it was convenient. Or the fact that you welcomed Allison with open arms, even though she is a Hunter. Even after everything she has helped do to Erica, Boyde and me, your _mate_!” Stiles was really glad that the study was soundproof. He took a deep breath and a step back. “You know what? I’m going home now. When you come back to your senses, call me. Till then, leave me alone.” he turned around and left.

*****

“I’m home!” Stiles called out when he opened the front door. His Brothers sat in the living room and looked at him. 

“Hey kid.” Stiles smiled softly at them. 

“Hey.” then he noticed their tense faces. “What's up?” Sam looked from Stiles to Dean, and then back. 

“When did you last see the Sheriff?” Stiles froze. 

“What?” Dean sighed. 

“Stiles, we know that he wasn’t here for weeks. Tell us the truth.” Stiles blinked at his brothers and then sat down across from them. 

“You want the truth?” they nodded. “Okay. I will tell you the truth.” 

And he did. He told them the whole truth. About the werewolves and the hunters and every evil thing that had happened to him since Scott was bitten by Peter. 

“That's it. We tried to keep you out of it and it didn’t work. We call Jody and you go with her.” Dean was standing behind his chair and was angrier than Stiles had ever seen him. “Your boyfriend is a Werewolf? Are you kidding me? I know you are smarter than that!” 

Stiles had crossed his arms bevor his chest and starred down on the ground. 

“He is not my Boyfriend!” Dean clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. “He is my mate.” Sam looked between his brothers. 

“Stiles, go to your room. We will talk tomorrow.” Stiles looked at his brother, and nodded. 

“Okay.” He stood up and left to his room. Sam had already his phone in his hand and calling Jody, when Stiles disappeared from his sight. 

“He was a Werewolf boyfriend.” was the first thing that Dean said, when Jody accepted the call. 

“ _Hello Boys, how are you? Did you talk to Stiles? Do I need to come down?_ ” Deans jaw was ticking, while Sam sighed. 

“We talked to Stiles and you really need to come down.” Jody sighed. 

“ _Okay. I’m on the way. Alex and Claire will be alright for a couple of Days._ ” Sam nodded relieved. 

“Thank you, Jody. We really appreciate it.” 

“ _No worries. I’ll be there tomorrow at noon._ ” she hung up and Sam turned to Dean. 

“I think we should be a little bit more understanding.” Dean jerked his head around and frowned at his brother. 

“What?” Sam sighed. 

“Think about it. When he stays here, he is protected by a whole pack of Werewolves. He could escape being a hunter. He will want to stay with his pack. He could have a real life. The one thing we wanted for him.” Dean blinked at him. 

“But Werewolves are dangerous.” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“What about Garth? His pack is alright. We don’t even know this people.” but Dean shook his head. 

“No. He is going to Jody. He has one rule! Just one rule, he has to stick to, and he knows exactly what happens when he breaks it.” he groaned. “Now we need to track down the Sheriff, so when can organize the move.”

* * *

The next day, Stiles went to school, like normal. The pack seemed nervous. They knew that Stiles and Derek had a fight, but didn’t know what about. Scott and Lydia had tried to ask, but when they saw Stiles face, they didn’t try further. 

At the end of the Day, Stiles was so frustrated, that his leg jumped uncontrollably. He got weird looks from his friends, but didn’t comment on it. Thankfully, the day was already over at 2pm. Not that he was particularly glad. 

When he stepped outside, he saw Jody's car waiting for him. He turned to Scott, hid head hanging low. 

“I have to go.” Scott frowned, but nodded. 

“Okay. Text me later?” Stiles smiled softly, but shrugged a little bit. 

“If I can.” he wanted to turn around, but Scott stopped him. 

“What do you mean, when you can? Stiles, I know that you and Derek had a fight, but it's not the end of the World.” Stiles shrugged again. 

“That's not what I’m talking about. I broke the rules.” Scotts frown deepened, but he didn’t question stiles when he turned around to leave.

*****

“Hey Jody.” 

“Hey, Mietek.” he hugged her tight for a second, before he let her go to sit in the car. She watched him and sighed. She slipped into the driver seat and sighed again when she saw Stiles crossed his arms. 

“You know that they just want to protect you, right?” Stiles nodded. “Let's just, sit down and talk. Maybe we can sort everything out. What about the Sheriff? When did you last tall to him?” Stiles shrugged. Again, a sigh. “Okay. Let's go home.”

*****

When they all sat down, Dean was still angry and Stiles had still his arms crossed. Sam sighed. 

“Why didn’t you tell us, Stiles?” Stiles looked at his brother in question. 

“Because I want to stay here!” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Well, that’s not gonna happen.” Jody shot a disapproving look in his direction, but didn’t say anything. 

“I knew how you would react. I like it here. I like, not being on the Hunt. I like being part of a pack. And most of all, I love Derek.” Dean took a deep breath. “I can't leave him.” 

“Stiles, we are trying to keep you safe! Werewolves are dangerous.” 

“Do you think I don’t know that?” he snapped. “You think, I don’t know how dangerous it is to get mixed up with the Supernatural. You both died. My Parents died. My half-brother died. But you're still out hunting. Jody is out there hunting. Everyone is constantly risking their lives. I’m not. I’m not throwing myself in danger. I’m safe here. You think Derek is a danger? He protects me. I’m save, because nobody can afford to piss of the alpha by hurting his mate!” Dean slammed his hand on the table. 

“Were not discussing that, Światosław.” Stiles flinched by the name and then stormed off. 

“That could have gone better.” Sam nodded. 

“Definitely.” Dean shrugged. 

“Doesn't matter. The Decision was made, even before we talked to him. The decision is made for years. He knew that he couldn’t stay here, when he gets involved with the supernatural.” Sam sighed. 

“Dean, we should at least talk to him.” Dean shook his head. 

“No. We're not repeating Adam.” Sam flinched, while Jody looked at the floor. 

“He is not Adam.” whispered Sam. 

“But he could be. We couldn’t protect him, but we can protect Stiles. I would die before I let anything happen to him.” 

“I know.”

* * *

The next morning, Stiles wasn’t allowed to go to school. He would go later together with Jody, to be taken out of Beacon Hills High. They already had a story and everything. That the Sheriff had a hard time with everything and that’s why Stiles would move in with Jody for a while. Of course, he couldn’t keep going to school in Beacon Hills, if he lives in South Dakota. 

He really wasn’t looking forward to that. 

“You ready?” he looked up to see Jody in his door frame. School had started two hours ago and since then, his phone had chimed with questions about his whereabouts. 

“It's not like I have a choice.” she smiled. 

“Come on.” Stiles nodded and stood up from his bed. 

“Okay.” 

They got into Jody's car and 10 minutes later, they were inside the school building on the way to the office. Jody knocked at the door, bevor they entered. 

“Hello Stiles, what can I do for you?” the Secretary smiles sweetly at him. Stiles tried to smile, but failed. 

“Hey Mrs. M. That’s Jody.” Jody smiled at the older woman and gave a small wave. 

“Hello Mrs. Mackaman.” the woman smiled, but still frowned a bit by Stiles lack of a smile. 

“What can I do for you two? And Stiles, shouldn’t you be in class.” he shook his head. 

“Not today.” Mrs. M frowned deeper, but looked at Jody, who sighed. 

“Stiles is in a bit of trouble at the moment. That’s why he will be coming to me for a while. Living with me and my daughters.” the secretary seemed confused, but began to get together the papers that Stiles needed to go with Jody. Then Stiles phone rang. 

“What?” he snapped. “We are here, we are getting the papers and I packed my bags last night.” he paused while Jody sighed. “Let me at least say goodbye. Yes, after that we will head home.” he hung up and looked at Jody. “Can you finish here? Lunch is soon and I want to say goodbye.” Jody nodded and ruffled through his hair. 

“Okay. Come to the car when you are finished.” Stiles nodded and then left. Jody watched him leave and sighed. 

“Poor boy.” Mrs. M. remarked. 

“You have no idea.”

*****

Stiles sat on the lunch table that usually occupied his friends and waited for them to come out of class. 

“Stiles!” he looked up and saw Scott running up to him. Stiles stood up and let Scott pull him into a hug. “Where were you today? What's going on?” he let his friend go again. 

“I will explain when everyone his here.” they had to wait only a few seconds, till the rest of the pack stood beside them. 

“What's going on Stiles?” he sighed and looked at the ground. 

“I’m being moved.” at the confused looks of his friends, he chuckled. “I always forget that you didn’t grow up like me. I have only one rule, that I have to follow, and I broke it. Jody, a friend of the family, is already here. Right now, she gets the papers from the school to take me to South Dakota.” Isaac whined and pressed against Stiles side. 

“What rule? What are you talking about?” Lydia was still confused, while Scott was stone faced. 

“You can ask Derek. I don’t know how much he will tell you, but I explained everything to him.” he nodded and then let go of Isaac, in favor to hug everyone else. “You can call me, probably. I will ask Jody that I can keep your numbers.” then he laughed. “God, I’m so sorry. The whole mess with the Argents is my fault.” then he saw Jody walking towards them with her phone in hand. 

“Dean called, again. He wants you home now.” Stiles nodded and with one last look at his friends, he left.

* * *

“Were leaving in 10.” Stiles glared at his brother, but didn't say anything. He put his last bag in the car and turned to Jody. 

“What about the Sheriff? He didn’t even want to say goodbye?” Jody shook her head. 

“Sorry kid.” he shrugged. 

“Not like I expected him to.” he leaned against Jody's car, and watched his brothers pack their own car. “I knew I shouldn’t have told them. I knew what would happen, and I still told them, because I was sick of lying. I also told Darek, you know. Who I really am, and who my parents were.” Jody watched Stiles cross his arms, starring into the woods. “He was so mad at me. Still is, I guess.” he turned at Jody and crocked his head. “He will come for me. He’s my mate he will always come for me.” then he looked back to the woods. 

Jody sighed and turned away from Stiles. She looked at his older brothers and joined them at their car. 

“Do you really think that this is a good idea?” Dean nodded, while Sam just sighed. 

“Either way, he can't stay here. The Sheriff is never here, and even though he can fend for himself, he shouldn’t have to.” Sam nodded, but didn’t have the time to answer, when a big black wolf came up the drive way. Stiles stepped away from the car and dropped on his knees before the wolf. 

“Hey Sourwolf.” the wolf whined and pushed his big head against Stiles chest. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. I will come back to you, I always will, I promise. I sorry.” he buried his head in Derek's fur. Derek whined again and made a motion in direction of the woody, two seconds later the rest of the pack stepped out. Stiles smiled sadly and looked back at his brothers, who had, unsurprisingly, drawn their weapons. The pack came closer and growled at the displayed weapons. 

“Stiles, come back here.” Stiles shook his head. 

“No. They won't hurt me.” he still stroked Derek, who was now curled up on Stiles' lap. 

“I don’t care. You come here now!” Stiles turned to Dean. 

“NO!” the younger wolves growled at the Hunters and took a step forward, to get to their Alpha pair. “Cut it out.” he heard the guns of his Brothers click and the wolves growl right back. He looked up. “I said, _cut it out_!” Stiles could feel his eyes glowing like melted gold. The pack whimpered and took a step back. Derek looked up from Stiles lap and looked at Sam, Dean and Jody with his red glowing eyes. Stiles stroked one last time over Derek's head and stood up. 

“I’m sorry.” he turned around and walked to his brothers. “Put the guns down. They won't hurt you.” Dean looked at Stiles and put the gun down. 

“Why? What guarantee do you have?” Stiles let his eyes flash in Deans direction. 

“Because I said so.” Dean took a step back. 

“What have you done?” Stiles hissed at his brother. 

“I didn’t do anything. I told you, just because you want to ignore it, doesn’t make it go away!” Jody froze. 

“Alpha mate.” he nodded. “That's why you don’t want to leave; you can’t.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“I can. Leave, I mean. It won't kill me.” he looked back at Derek and sighed. “Look, you want me to leave, so can we just leave? You are making this harder for me then necessary.” Dean nodded, but Sam paused. 

“Dean, maybe we should think about this again.” Dean set his jaw. “No, listen to me. We want him to be safe, he is safe. This pack will protect him with their life.” Dean sighed. 

“He can't stay here, Sammy. He can't live alone.” Stiles looked between his brothers. 

“I can life with Derek.” his brothers turned their looks to their brother. 

“The hell you do. You're seventeen!” Stiles threw his hands in the air. 

“And I’m turning 18 in a month. Who cares? Certainly not the Sheriff.” Dean groaned. 

“Mischief, I’m sorry, I really am, but you’re my little brother. I have to look after you.” Jody watched the brothers concerned. 

“What about when he lives with Argent till he turns 18. After that he could move in with Derek.” Derek made a hopeful sound and turned back onto his human form. He stood behind Stiles, who instantly took his hand in his own. 

“Yes, why can't we do that?” Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, while Sam smirked. “Pleas? Think about, if you let me have my life here, I won't go on the hunt. And it's not like Derek and I will break up.” Erica snorted, but stopped the second Derek turned to look at him. Stiles still watched his brothers. 

Finally, Dean caved. 

“Fine. But I swear, if you start running around and throwing yourself on Danger, I will lock you in Bobby's panic room till your 30!” Stiles laughed and launched himself in Deans arms. 

“Thank you.” Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, whatever. The next time you break a rule, I won’t give in.” Stiles grinned and the turned to hug Sam. 

“If I get to stay, then you have to meet my pack.” he let go of Sam and after he hugged Jody, he waved his friends over and started to introduce them. 

“Okay, this is Lydia, she is a Banshee.” Dean blinked. “And this is Boyd and his mate Erica.” they waved from there place behind Derek and then looked at Stiles. “You know Allison and Scott.” Sam nodded. “this is Isaac.” Stiles ran a hand through the boy's hair, which he commented with a little whine. Jody smirked. “And of course, my Mate, Derek Hale. Alpha of the Hale pack.” 

Dean watched his brother interact with the other Teenager of his pack, and smiled. Stiles would finally have something that no other Winchester ever managed. 

A Familie.


End file.
